Big-Bear-Belly
Big-Bear-Belly is a talespin fanfic dedicated to the wiki. It is a sequel to Daddy Cloudkicker. Prologue On a beautiful day in Cape Park, complete with a LeO H-246-plane flying overhead, the Higher-for-Hire gang were spending some quality family-time now that Kit has come back from the air-pirates again. Kit was playing Frisbee with Ramon, like he intended since the day they adopted him. Baloo however sights an eating-contest nearby. "Hey an eating-contest, I'm gonna compete" he announced and takes off before anyone could say anything, "ugh, I think he's fat enough" Rebecca groaned shaking her head, "still it might as well be entertaining" Riven proposed, ever the one to find a benefit. Baloo signs in and sees they will be eating random things all put together, not that Baloo is bothered, however a certain polar bear he bumps into does. "Hey watch where...oh if it isn't Baloo" the bear greets, revealing himself to be none other than Cool-Hands-Luke, the sexist polar-bear, "hey cool-hands" Baloo moans, "oh no not him again" Kit groaned recognizing him, "who's that?" Rey asks, "well now you got some more woman in the business? a dinosaur-one included?" Cool-hands taunts, Rey growls at him, "you got a problem with girls doing manual-labor?" she demanded, "personally I think he does, and when Baloo and me competed in an air-race against him he cheated to win it" Rebecca informed, "so you can race as good as a male, big deal, at least we can show off our nipples in public, like those two, whereas you can't" Cool-hands retorts pointing to Kit and Riven, undoubtedly referring to the fact that males are free to be shirtless wherever they want, Kit and Riven offensively wrap their arms around their chests, blushing from the "show off our nipples" part, "that's not funny" Kit growled, "and I don't even have nipples, I'm reptilian" Riven added, "yeah well you males also have the one appendage we females lack, one that hurts the most: right here!" Rey taunts and on the last statement she kicks him right in his crotch, causing Cool-Hands to scream and fall on his right-flank while clutching his genitalia, Rey was certain he'll keep his mouth shut from now on. Her friends and everyone else laugh, "oh man I wish I had my camera" Rebecca laughs while Cool-Hands crawls away in pain and humiliation. After that was resolved it was time for the eating-contest. While the other fattened-up contestants were either too slow or stuffed to their limit Baloo won, getting draped with a golden-medal while his girth, which has expanded beyond its normal mass, bumps the table when he tries to get up, backing up he sees his belly has certainly bulked-up, to the point where it completely obscures his feet from view but shows his bellybutton turned inside-out. "Maybe now you'll consider going on a diet" Rebecca jokes as they return home, "yeah, and I thought Santa Clause was fat" Wildcat comments, "ah it's never been a liability before, what makes you think it will be now?" Baloo wonders patting his gut with pride, he then sits in his favorite chair which amazingly held up against his recently gained-weight, Molly mischievously jumps on him, "well it is like a trampoline, and your bellybutton makes a comfortable-chair" she said sitting on his navel and squirms in it like a beanbag, making Baloo laugh, "stop it that tickles" he begged but this only got her to toy with it more, getting Ramon to join in, also finding it made a great pillow, but when Baloo got up to get them off, they clung to it and looked like they're swinging on monkey-bars, making the others laugh, "okay, but I'm worried it'll interfere with business, will the Sea Duck even be able to fly with you onboard?" Rebecca wondered, "ah I bet she will" Baloo ascertained. For the rest of the day, Baloo's belly does indeed have some upsides: like when he tries to approach a box his belly would push it, he just went with it unless the box hit an obstacle. Aside from being a bed and trampoline (with the bellybutton being either a chair or pillow) it could also be used as a punching-bag and shock-absorber (he hardly felt any pain from punches or incoming-objects). It also became a drum of sort (he did this whenever he listened to his favorite-music). Even so Rebecca was pleased to see that there were some downsides: Baloo couldn't fit in a car, but he can still fit in his plane, although it did make it difficult to take-off, especially when it kept the wheel out of his reach, and he even fell through dock: either getting stuck halfway or falling through completely, but perhaps the last straw came when he attempts to get in his hammock. "Whew, who new being fat could be tough" he groaned, really wanting to rest from all the mishaps his fat has recently plagued on him, he managed to get in his hammock belly-first, but in just three-seconds it snaps, making him punch another hole in the dock (and the hammock) with his gut, his bellybutton just barely touching the water, he tries to get up but couldn't, "oh you've gotta be kidding me" he screams frustrated, trying with all his might to break free, it worked but not how he expected it to: the entire platform gave way and he fell into the water, emerging he sees the piece of the boardwalk his belly busted through clamped around his belly, complete with the hammock which now had its own hole for his navel, and even worse it prevented him from climbing out, he tries desperately to pull it off, but even when he sucks his gut in he couldn't get it off, "whoa" Kit gasped at Baloo's predicament, "hey think you can help me with this?" Baloo asked and later Riven, along with Kit and Rey in bathing-suits break off the wooden-belly-collar, the girth was covered in red-marks where the sharp-ends grated against it, but nothing serious, "you okay Baloo?" Rebecca asks, "yeah, and I think a diet and maybe a workout to lose all this weight sounds about good right now" Baloo answered, and everybody laugh. The End Characters *Baloo *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Wildcat *Riven Plesio the Plesiosaurus *Rey Eon the Eoraptor *Ramón Grizzle the Bearcub and more. Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction